Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Wiki:Administrators
Administrators are the users of the that has access with "special set of tools" that could be used for maintaining and designing the wiki. They are a group of editors that users can turn into when things go wrong or when they need consoling and advise, hard workers for the betterment of the wiki, and could set a good example on everyone. Although they may hold extra abilities more than a regular user, please bear in mind that they are still users in this wiki, and their words, actions, votes, opinions and the like - With the exception of decisions regarding the Wiki - doesn't posses much more weight above everyone else, as we are going to ensure that everyone will feel equal. Who are the Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Wiki Administrators? |status= Active |sig= }} |status= Active |sig= }} Former Administrators |status= Inactive |sig= }} |status= Inactive |sig= }} Temporary Administrators Living the namesake of the heading, they are users who gained temporary administrative powers given by the bureaucrat for whatever reason, and did something for the betterment of the Wiki. Facts about the Administrators What they can do? * and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or auto-confirmed status. * IP addresses or user names from editing. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. This also includes or very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. What are their tasks? Administrators are expected to do the following: *Protect Pages that are still being made, watched or heavily vandalized. *Delete Pages that are obviously spam, ones with the tag, and the unwanted. *Block users that are violated the policies. How should they act? Being an administrator means having a great power on the wiki, and would also mean that they are entrusted with bigger responsibilities. Admins should remember that: *They should never abuse their privilege. By doing so, depending of the severity of the act, would result on stripping their administration rights. *The wiki is never theirs but for the whole community. They have no right to dictate how the wiki should go. *They should learn how to adjust and tolerate users, even though they don't like them. They must never do the first move in starting a dispute. Inactivity Being entrusted with the title administrator, they should remain in the wiki to help it foster. However, should be there a need to leave the wiki for a lengthy duration with a reason, they must: *Notify all of the admins (unless otherwise, 2 admins would suffice) and must give a plausible reason. *Give an approximate, or much better, an exact date of return. *Update their status on to the administrator table once the two steps are done. **However, should an admin chose to be inactive for a long period and left the wiki without providing any valid reason(s), a discussion would be held, and if proven, and depending on to the result of the discussion, their rights may be revoked. Becoming an administrator For a user to be promoted for being an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. You may ask for these rights by leaving your request on the Request for User Rights page, and would be assessed by looking on the things you've done on the wiki, history, intentions and behavior. A discussion would be held, and if you would be obtain such right depending on the result. *Someone may nominate another user or may even nominate himself, if you find yourself worthy of having the said title when a spot opens. Legends *Icons: ** - This icon indicated that the listed user is the Founder of the Wiki. ** - This icon indicates that the listed user is a Bureaucrat. ** - This icon indicates that the listed user is an Administrator. *Colors: **If the status is colored , the user listed is active. **If the status is colored , the user listed is inactive. **If the status is colored , the user listed is semi-active. **If the status is colored , the user listed is temporarily inactive.